We Are In This Together
by JulieAnderson
Summary: Kurt doesn't believe in soulmates anymore when everyone of his friends has one but he had waited too long. So what happens when a new boy enters the cafeteria and Kurt's chest starts to glow? Soulmates!AU badboy!Blaine
1. Fears

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever written. Therefore be kind with me. **

**The inspiration came from a post on Tumblr. Also I read some of the klaine!soulmates and badboy!blaine, so yeah.**

**Also I'm sorry for any errors, feel free to correct me.**

**And also, I don't own anything. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last week of summer break and Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were sitting at the Lima Bean. They were talking what they were doing all summer, movies, glee and especially what will they be wearing on their first school day as juniors.

"You know Kurt, it's not gonna be so bad-" Mercedes stopped as her chest started glowing with a teal colour.

"'Cedes!" Rachel and Kurt said unison. Their eyes widened and all three of them looked to the entrance of the restaurant. There were three boys. The chest of a blond guy glowed with a dark brown light, which was the same colour as Mercedes' eyes . He looked really confused but when he found Mercedes he was staring at her with an adoring look as she did.

Kurt shook his head while Rachel was clapping and shrieking with enthusiasm. He tried to give the new found soulmates a happy smile and be happy for them because they found each other and Mercedes was his best friend.

He was watching them as they took a table for themselves after Mercedes apologized for leaving the table to Rachel and Kurt, and the blond boy did that with his friends.

Kurt sighed as he was not paying attention to Rachel's loud and excited chattering about soulmates and how she is so pleased to have as a soulmate Finn, his stepbrother.

* * *

Kurt Hummel didn't want to meet his soulmate. He felt like there was something wrong in waiting for someone to like or love you just because you are his soulmate. He wanted to fall in love or become a friend with a person who would love him for who he is, not because destiny told him. He just believed that a person is the maker of his own happiness. And besides, he never met his soulmate even though most of his friends had soulmate about a year or two now.

And what if his soulmate would be from another country? What if he doesn't speak English?

Even though he did not believe in soulmates, there was something really exciting and romantic about the meeting of your other half. And he was really curious what would be the colour of the glow in his chest when he will finally meet _him_.

He was always calling him _he. _He should not. He really did not know who is it going to be. It could be a girl that will be his best friend. Soulmates are not just lovers, they are the people who will be the closest to you. But Kurt always suggested that it would be a male. He hoped so. Of course, if he will ever meet him.

Statistics had shown that most soulmates will find each other when they are about fifteen years old. When the person who is going to be the closest to you is anywhere near to you your chest will start glowing with the colour of his eyes. It is just for few minutes, something like saying hallo, but then the glow stops.

Well, Kurt has been waiting long. He was almost two years behind and he doesn't even know if there is someone for him in this world. So he lost his faith in the only thing he had. Not God. Destiny.

_But there could be some hope after all,_ Kurt thought when he stood before the door to McKinley High School.

He opened the door to his school and the first thing he felt was something cold. And wet. In his face. He wiped his eyes with his fingers and saw two jocks walking away from him and laughing. It was like almost every first day at school.

_Okay, maybe I was wrong with the 'hope' thing,_ he thought.

"Hey, white boy." Suddenly, someone took his hand and went with him to the nearest girls bathroom. It took Kurt few minutes to realize that it was Mercedes though he recognized her voice. When they were in the bathroom, Mercedes silently helped Kurt to wash the blue slushie from his skin and most of the clothes.

"Do you ha-" she wanted to ask but stopped when her question was answered. Kurt started putting clean clothes from his bag on the washstand. Without a word, he started to changing his clothes. He did not have the mood for chatting and obviously Mercedes accepted it. She could talk to him about his summer break later.

After Kurt was done with changing his outfit, he and Mercedes said theirs "see you later" and went to their classes. Otherwise they would be late.

Kurt's day was long and uneventful. At least until lunch.

He took his tray and went to sit to his friends who were already gossiping about something.

"I'm telling you he's hot," Kurt heard Santana saying and he saw how she waved her hand like she needed more fresh air.

"I want him," was another comment. It was Rachel, who said it, and he saw Finn frown at her. They broke up two days ago but Kurt knew that his stepbrother was not happy about it. After all, he was his soulmate. But it was just the way things went with Rachel and Finn. They broke up, they were back together, they broke up. I did not matter if they were soulmates or not.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked while he sat down between Mercedes and Santana.

"About this new bad boy guy, who's really, really hot. I would do him right now in this table," Santana told him and few of their friends made disgusted noises and faces.

"Wow, he must be good if you talk about him like this," Kurt said.

"Maybe he's a dolphin. Like you, Kurtie," Brittany said. "Maybe you could have baby dolphins together. Or maybe he'll be your soulmate."

Kurt frowned and everybody except Brittany almost stopped breathing. They knew what was Kurt's reaction to soulmates.

"Yeah, right," Kurt said. He certainly did not want to get mad at Brittany.

"There is he!" he heard Rachel as he felt the fire in his chest. It was not unpleasant, just the opposite. He realized that his chest started glowing lightly with a gold colour. _Who the hell has golden eyes?_ He asked himself but then he zipped his jacket all the way up to his neck.

Fortunately, no one from his friends saw him acting strange because they were looking at the new guy, how Kurt figured out a moment later. The first thing he saw were the hazel almost golden eyes framed by dark long eyelashes. The bad boy was looking right into his eyes. Kurt couldn't break the connection between them until the hazel-eyed boy with some reluctance looked away. Kurt now could see that the boy had dark hair tamed with hair gel. His face looked like he got it from a Greek god. He was clothed in a white t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket that was like Kurt's zipped up and Kurt suddenly knew why.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Someone shook with him and he realized it was Mercedes.

"I-I have t-to go," Kurt stuttered and he stood up and almost ran out of the cafeteria, leaving his tray and friends behind him. He started to feel his chest burn again but not in the nice way. He could feel something like disappointment but he knew it was not his emotion.

Kurt knew that the boy was hot. Really hot actually. Probably the whole school thinks so, he saw their faces when the bad boy entered the cafeteria.

_So what was wrong with him? _Kurt thought. _Look at him, he's a bad boy. And probably straight. And he slept with many girls, I'm sure of that._

He ran through the hall until he realized that two jocks were standing there right in front of him. One of them was Karofsky. His eyes widened when one of the jocks grabbed him and shoved him into the lockers before Kurt could even try to move away.

"We didn't have the time to say hi, fag," Karofsky said and raised his fist. Kurt closed his eyes, scared as hell but ready for the blow.

"Let him be," Kurt heard a voice say. It was actually a really smooth and nice sound. He couldn't see the person talking but somehow he already knew who it was. He felt the warmth coming from his chest.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Help

**So here's another chapter. It's really short but I'll write more expansive chapters. This is just the beginning I hope :)**

**If you have any suggestions, anything you want to see in another chapters just tell me.**

**And of course I don't own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blaine was always a hopeless romantic. Most people would not say that. His exterior was a little by rough to be romantic. Of course, that was just a facade. He was bullied before and he did not want to let it happen again. His bowties are not worth it. Or so he thought.

His day was going really good, well, as good as it possibly could be. He was building up his bad boy image. Not that it was particularly hard. The appearance was enough. He was always in classes on time and did the work he was supposed to do.

At least until lunch. When Blaine entered the cafeteria, he felt warmth in his chest. He automatically took a look until he found two deep oceans.

_Wait, what? Oceans? _He said to himself. How he was looking in those beautiful blue eyes, he thought that they are really like oceans. He only wanted to drown in those deep waters.

Then he remembered, what if _he_ has a girlfriend? He would be surprised if he did not. His soulmate was beautiful. He really wanted to just jump over to him and touch the porcelain skin to find out if it is so delicate as it seems. But he could not. Not until he will know if the beautiful boy is in a relationship or if he is out as gay. He really did not want to ruin his life with this. He was glad that his jacket was zipped, though he wished to see the blue colour on his chest.

Blaine reluctantly looked away after a while that seemed so short to him. He went to sit down to a table surrounded by some jocks. He did not care so much where he sat. After all, his badass image was giving him the privilege to sit with them.

His eyes were still on the beautiful boy who was now quickly standing up and almost running through the people in that room. Blaine frowned and felt something like disappointment. _Why?_ He asked himself. He did not even know the boy.

All of sudden he felt fear. He was really scared. His eyebrows furrowed. This was not him. Why would he be afraid of something?

And then it hit him. He stood up and walked through the people as fast as he could. He went through the door and continued were his legs took him. Soon he saw that jock – what was his name? - Karofsky, right, and behind him was another one. He saw his soulmate on toes of his boots how he tried to breathe because Karofsky was holding him against the lockers. The beautiful boy's eyes were shut firmly. As if he was prepared for Karofsky's fist.

Blaine felt his chest going warmer. He knew that the glow was there again. He was starting to be mad and his heart was aching when he saw the determined expression of the boy with chestnut hair.

"Let him be," Blaine said. He was looking right at the jocks with anger. They took a llok who was talking to them and when they saw Blaine, they let fall his soulmate on the floor as they backed up.

"He's all yours. Just show him, who's the boss here," Karofsky told him. He was looked like he would enjoy the show of Blaine kicking ass of some fag.

"Go away," Blaine growled impatiently as his eyes moved to his soulmate, who was still on floor making himself as small as it was possible. Blaine heard the two jocks retreating until their steps went silent.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you," Blaine said gently as he squatted in front of him and extended his hand to help the boy up. Instead he flinched, when he saw the hand and quickly stood up.

"I-I," Kurt did not know what to say, he was still afraid. What if he is just playing a nice guy? "I have to go." And with that he ran through the hallway away from Blaine.

Maybe Blaine was hallucinating but he thought he heard a quiet 'Thank you'.

He stood there for a couple of minutes until the hallways started to fill with students that went from the cafeteria to their classes. He joined them, thinking what happened to that boy that he was so scared of him. And his other thoughts were just about how badly Blaine wanted and needed to find out more about the boy.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3**

After he came home from school, Blaine went straight to his room, trying to avoid his parents and their questions about new school. He lay down on his bed. His eyes were staring on the ceiling. He bit his lip, thinking about some plan. He needed plan to find out something about his soulmate. Anything. At least his name. He sighed. His thoughts were all over the place.

He was lying on his bed the whole afternoon, thinking about the boy, until tiredness took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up still in his leather jacket, his hair total mess because he did not wash off the gel. He found his mobile phone and looked on the display. _6.45. _He quickly got up. He took a shower, washed his hair and tamed them with gel.

When he was ready, he grabbed his bag and went into the kitchen, where he took an apple.

"So, how was school yesterday?" he heard a voice say. Blaine turned around to look at his mother who was leaning against the middle counter.

"Uhm, n-nothing," was the only thing he got out of his mouth as he tried to get out of the house. His mother was following him, trying him to say something more.

"I have to go or I'll be late for school," Blaine said quickly, managing to get out of the house and getting on his motorcycle.

He left his mother standing at the door, shaking her head at at her son's behaviour.

* * *

Blaine managed it to be at school at time. He walked through the people in the hallway when he saw the chestnut hair. The boy was talking to a black-skinned girl and they looked like really close friends. Blaine leaned against the lockers, looking at his soulmate. He felt his chest warming up and the knew it started to glow even if he couldn't see it through his zipped jacket.

After few minutes, the two friends were saying their 'see you later', Kurt entering a classroom while the black girl stayed at her locker, searching for something.

_Now it's a good time,_ Blaine thought, making his way to the girl. He put his hand against the locker right next to hers.

"Who was the boy, you were talking to?" Blaine asked, looking at the girl. She startled, probably thinking why would the new badboy talk to her.

"And why would _you_ like to know that?" she replied, frowning at him.

_Because he's my soulmate._

"Just wondering," he said instead. "So, what is your name?"

"And why do you wanna know _that_?" she asked, apparently confused even more. Like really, why would the badboy talk to her? Even though she considered him hot, she did not believe him that he would not do the things like other bullies.

Blaine let out a sigh. This is going to be hard.

"I will not kill you or anything, you know," he told her. "I just want to know some things. And I'm Blaine." He reached his hand, so she could shake it.

Mercedes was looking at his hand and then she took it and after few seconds she let go.

"Mercedes. And what do you want? And why would you want to know Kurt's name?" Mercedes asked him. When Blaine heard the boy's name he smiled stupidly to himself. It was like a piece fell in its place.

"I just want to know something about him. It's that a bad thing?" he asked her, watching her as she closed her locker.

"Well, if it's you who's asking, then yes." She started walking through the hallway.

"Why? It's not that I'm a bad guy. And if you are judging by looks, you should know that it's not nice. Have you seen me bully someone?"

"Uhm, no I guess," she admitted after a while when she looked pensive.

"So will you tell me something about him or not?" Blaine asked a little bit impatiently.

"Listen, white boy, Kurt is a good person, so don't do anything to him. It's bad enough that he's bullied for being gay. He doesn't even let us, glee kids to help him. I with he would found his soulmate, it could be so much easier for him," she said to him as she stopped in front of some door. "I have to go to class. And remember what I said about Kurt. No funny business with my man, okay?" And with a warning look, she disappeared in the classroom.

Blaine wanted to start jumping, that is how happy he was. His soulmate was gay, he had a beautiful name and a really nice ass in those tight... _Wait, what?_

Instead of that he went to his next class.

* * *

After all his classes he went to the Spanish teacher's room. He knocked on the door and as he heard 'come in', he entered.

"Mr. Shuester?"

"Oh, Blaine, is it?" Mr. Shue looked up from some papers on his desk. Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could join the glee club?" Blaine asked and saw the teacher's eyes light up as he heard the question.

"Of course! Do you have a song prepared? Or do you want to sing it tomorrow?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"I can sing now."

And that was it. He is going to be with Kurt in a room for more than an hour.

_Well, that's a progress, _he thought as he stood in front of the choir room door.

* * *

**Review? And if there i anything you would like to see, just say, it can happen :)**


	4. Slushie

**Chapter 4**

The choir room was full of people talking. Kurt was sitting in the first row next to Santana on his left side and Mercedes on his right. They had their heads close to each other while they were talking. But then they were interrupted by Mr. Shuester.

"So, guys! It looks like we have a new member!" Shuester said when he and Blaine entered the room, his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No way!" Kurt heard Santana say as many others had a surprised expression. He turned his head but he already felt his chest burning when he met Blaine's hazel eyes. He was glad that both of them had their jackets zipped. They just were not certain if the other one is okay with the whole school knowing that they are soulmates.

"Say hello to Blaine Anderson! He has a song prepared for us," Mr. Shuester said, sitting on a free chair in the first row.

When Blaine finally broke hist eye-connection with Kurt, he sat to the piano and started playing.

"_So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you"_

Some of the kids started harmonizing as he sang the chorus.

_"From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-"_

His eyes were wandering over all the people in the room but suddenly, they found Kurt's and now Blaine was singing right to him.__

"The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

__

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

__

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
(Never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
(It'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you."

"Okay, guys. I think we have a new member!" Mr. Shuester broke the silent and then the kids started to clap and cheer. In that moment, Blaine turned to the teacher and gave him a small smile. Then he went to sit down in the second row right behind Kurt's left shoulder. Kurt tried to not turn around to look at him. Of course, Santana did so.

"Hello, sexy boy. If you want to make out or something more, just say, I'll be more than happy to help," she said and Kurt started feeling jealousy. He frowned and looked at Blaine, who was smiling, apparently aware about the jealousy which he was feeling inside his chest like some sample of Kurt's emotions.

"Sorry, not interested," Blaine said and Santana frowned, it never happened to her to be rejected like that. Kurt turned away from them, biting his lip, trying to stop the smile growing on his lips.

"Well, at least somebody else gets the chance to flirt with a hot guy," Rachel said with a wide smile. Finn looked at her, scowling. It's not that soulmates could not have other love interests but mostly they just end up with their soulmate if it suits their orientation.

"Yeah, hobbit. Like someone would actually want to flirt with you," Santana rolled her eyes, her arms crossed at her chest. Blaine Just rolled his eyes. _If they just knew..._

It looked like Rachel wanted to say something more but Mr. Shuester interrupted them.

"Okay, girls, break it down please," Shuester took his marker and went to the whiteboard.

"This week's lesson is..."

* * *

After glee, Kurt made his way out of the choir room as fast as he could. Blaine was watching him as he swayed his hips. Obviously the club wanted some answers. He did not want to ruin his badboy appearance, so he left the room only with a "whatever."

As he walked through the hallway, he felt something ice cold and wet on his face. He touched his cheek but there was nothing.

_What the hell? _That was his first first reaction but then he saw Kurt standing in the middle of hallway, covered in blue, red and green shlusies. Blaine ran to him, taking his hand. He tried to ignore his chest burning with that nice warmth feeling as he took Kurt to the closest restroom.

"What-" Kurt started to saying something, still blinded by the slushie, but Blaine stopped him as he locked the door and then he gently rub off his eyes and cheeks with a paper tissue.

"Put your head under the faucet," Blaine said as he softly pushed him to do as he said. Then he started wash Kurt's face and hair with such tenderness that Kurt could not hide his surprised expression.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked when Blaine was done. Blaine shrugged.

"That's what soulmates are for," he smiled and then handed a towel over to Kurt, who used it to dry his face and who's eyes widened when he heard the word 'soulmates'.

"I-I really don't think that soulmates are here for rubbing off slushies from their other half's face," Kurt said sigh and then he looked at his clothes. "My jacket, pants... everything," Kurt's voice was now even higher.

"You can put these on," Blaine said and handed over a pile of some clothes.

"Thanks, uhm, but can... can you t-turn a-around?" Kurt stuttered as he took the clothes.

"Afraid of what I will see?" Blaine asked, obviously amused, but he did as Kurt said, he turned to the door, watching some errors in the material. After a minute or so, he heard Kurt say that he can turn back.

Actually, he liked what he saw. Kurt was standing there in his black pants, that were a little bit short for him, but the red t-shirt was bigger. Blaine never got what was in romantic movies so special about a girl wearing her boyfriend's clothes but now he knew how they felt.

He saw a gold light glowing through the t-shirt. He frowned, not that he did not like it, but it was meant to stop after few minutes. So why did it not stop? He unzipped his own leather jacket to see that it was also still glowing. Kurt was watching him, clearly he was a little bit confused as well.

"Uhm, not that I don't like it, you in my clothes and with chest glowing with the colour of my eyes, but isn't that suppose to be just temporary?" Blaine asked and Kurt's cheeks went red. Blaine's eyes widened. "I meant the glowing, not the clothing. Although it would be fine by me to see you without clothes," Blaine said with a smirk. His smug badboy persona started to show up and Kurt was blushing even more.

"Don't anything, okay? I know how it goes for you and all the jocks. You are probably just a straight guy who happens to be my soulmate. So don't try to get me to like you just because some jocks told you so, so they could mess with me!" Kurt was screaming at him with even higher pitched voice. He could not believe that "fate" would connect him with this absolutely hot and gorgeous guy.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because there's no way how a gorgeous guy like you could be gay, we're in Lima, Ohio! But if you know about someone who's actually gay and interested in me, you can give me their number," Kurt said and then he turned to the mirror and tried to put his half-wet half-dry hair in place. The room was quiet until he heard Blaine again.

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Kurt looked at him, eyes opened wide.

"I said give me your phone," Blaine repeated, his hand reached out to Kurt.

"W-why?" Kurt asked but he put his phone into Blaine's hand. When their hands brushed against each other, both boys shivered.

"So I can give you my number, dummy," Blaine said like the touch was nothing, although he felt somehow happy that he could again feel the delicate skin on his own. Kurt was looking at him with his mouth open when Blaine returned him his mobile.

"See you later, beautiful," Blaine said as he turned around and walked out of the door. Kurt was just staring at the door where he left. After few seconds he heard his phone and that made him to look away. He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

_**From: The hot and gorgeous guy**_

_Can't wait till tomorrow – B x_

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter and remember...**

**_Reviews make me to write quicker! _**


	5. Hoax

**I wrote this at 2AM so if there are any errors, I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day in school, Kurt was getting his books from his locker, when he felt someone's breath tickling him on his neck and then he felt his chest glow. He was, of course, armored in his thick jacket so no one could see who his soulmate was. He still was not sure how would the school take that he has a soulmate of the same gender. There were cases when it happened, for example Santana and Brittany, but people took it better when were two girls soulmates than two guys. Some straight guys were connected in the school too, but they were considered straight because they acted like it and were mostly on the top of the food chain.

"Hello, beautiful," he heard a whisper and shivered from the smoothness in the voice. He turned around to see Blaine standing there in his zipped black jacket, tight black pants and leather boots. Their eyes met, hazel and sky blue. Kurt was staring for a while but then he remembered what was he doing and slew back to his locker.

"Uh, hi," Kurt said, back turned to Blaine because he was afraid that he would stare even more and then he could not stop. Blaine leaned against the locker next to Kurt, watching him as he took the books in his hands.

"May I?" Blaine asked and without an answer he took Kurt's books.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said, his voice higher than normally because he thought Blaine is going to do something bad with the books as most of the jocks he knew. Nothing like that did not happen.

"I'm gonna carry your books," Blaine answered. "We have the next class together," he added and watched how Kurt was staring at him like he was thinking were is the trap.

"How do you know what class do I have now?" Kurt asked but then he shook his head. "You know, don't answer that." Kurt finally closed his locker and looked at Blaine. He did not know what to do with his hands now that Blaine was holding his books between his arm and side.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to read the time table you have on your locker door," Blaine anyway answered his question as the two started walking toward the French classroom. Kurt reddened when he realized the stupidness of his. He should know that Blaine could just read the paper on his locker door.

They walked in complete silence. It was not uncomfortable or awkward, actually it was really pleasant. They both still felt the heat in their chests. It was not normal, it should stop after a minute or so, or so they thought.

When they entered the classroom, Kurt went to a desk in the back. He sat down as did Blaine who put Kurt's and his books in front them.

"Thank you," Kurt took his books and arranged them in the corner of his side of the desk, still blushing. It did not help that the whole class was staring at them, wondering what is the badboy doing with the gay underdog.

Since this was the first class of the year, they did almost nothing. The teacher told them what are they going to do the whole year and what does she expect from them. Kurt had not really been listening, he was thinking. He wanted so bad to look at the gorgeous boy next to him but he felt Blaine's eyes on him the whole period and he did not want to fell into those two golden ponds called eyes.

When the bell rang, he did not look at Blaine and quickly gathered his things and then he almost ran out the classroom. He still was not sure if Blaine could be trusted and he did not want to risk anything.

_But he's such a gentleman... _Although Kurt tried bring himself on other thoughts but with no success.

The next two classes he was still thinking about Blaine, not paying attention to the teacher or even Rachel and Mercedes who looked a little bit offended by the lack of Kurt's involvement in their conversation about boys. Fourth class was almost as the first, Blaine sat down next to Kurt, watching him the whole time until Kurt packed his things and exited the classroom.

* * *

Kurt was sitting next to Rachel and Brittany in the cafeteria. He was eating, more like _not_ eating, his salad, glancing to a table where was sitting Blaine all alone. He did not really listen to the conversation of his friends, so he was surprised when Santana stood up with an eager pose. Kurt automatically looked up to her.

"Okay, I don't care even if he is the gayest gay of all the gays, I'm gonna get him," Santana said. "Not that he looks like gay. The gayest gay here is Kurt, anyway," she smirked at Kurt, who still was confused about whom she was talking. He realized that, when Santana made her way to Blaine. Kurt suddenly felt jealousy and Blaine had to feel it too because he raised his head and looked straight into Kurt's eyes, obviously not realizing that Santana reached his table, talking to him.

"What?" Blaine asked when he broke the eye connection with Kurt. He sounded little bit confused but also harshly, he would rather still be looking into those beautiful eyes.

"I said hey, you sexy boy," Santana repeated herself as she sat on the bench next to him.

"Whatever," he said and continued glancing at Kurt.

"So, I was thinking, what about going to the janitor's closet," Santana said, moving even closer to Blaine who was now frowning.

"You know what? Okay, meet me there in two minutes," Blaine said, pushing her so she could go already there. Santana stood up, obviously happy with herself. She bended, so she could whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Can't wait," she said seductively and then she started walking to the glee table. "This is how it's done," she said when she laid one of her hands on Rachel's and one on Kurt's shoulder, patting them both, obviously content with herself and then walking out of the cafeteria.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was still sitting in his place, smirking to himself. Their eyes met again and Blaine winked at him.

* * *

Kurt took his seat in the choir room. There was not many people but they still had time. He was glancing at the door almost every three seconds. It took a while and people to enter the door and then finally he saw Blaine. He sat down behind Kurt's shoulder like yesterday. Kurt wanted to look at Blaine but he was interrupted by angry Santana, who burst into the room, absolutely furious, exclaiming some Spanish words.

"You little bastardo!" Santana was pointing at Blaine, who was smirking. Some other not really nice wards were said.

"What is this about?" Kurt asked Mercedes as he leaned to her, eyes widened. Mercedes just shook her her head, watching the scene.

"I can tell you what happened," Kurt felt Blaine's breath on his skin and his hand on Kurt's chair, his fingers slightly brushing against Kurt's shoulder like he could not really help himself. Kurt had to close his eyes because of the proximity. "Let say that I told her I will be in the janitor's closet in two minutes but instead I watched someone more attractive," Blaine whispered in his ear and then he leaned back in his chair, smirking.

Santana's rage was still there but at least she was now sitting on the other side of the room, far from Kurt and Blaine. The glee practice seemed so long, Santana was still angry trying to ruin every song to just piss everyone. When it finally ended Kurt was so grateful. He waited until most of the kids were gone and then he also exited the choir room. In the hallway, he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait, gorgeous!"

* * *

**Review? If you have anything you want to see, what you think about this, just anything.**


	6. The Ride

**Hi guys! So, here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**I'm also thinking about starting a new story. I like more the high school surroundings but I got an idea about New York placed story. You can tell me if you would be interested in stat kind of fanfic.**

**Well, that's all from me for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine, he already knew it was him because of the warmth in his chest and he recognized his voice.

"Uh, hi?" Kurt made it into a question because he did not know what else to say when they talked to each other through the day.

"I was... ugh, I was wondering if you would like to, uh, go out?" Blaine asked, obviously nervous. Then he quickly continued."For coffee. Yeah, for coffee."

Kurt was watching him, surprised by the suggestion. Or was it a date? _Oh, no no, why do you think he would go on a date with you?_ Kurt thought. He looked at Blaine who seemed really nervous, rubbing the back of his neck and staring into the floor.

"Of course!" Kurt said without thinking. _Did I really said it out loud? _His eyes widened and he reddened.

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised, but then he smirked. "I guess, in that case, I will have you and the pretty ass of yours just for me for a while." He saw Kurt blush even more.

"Just, can we go already?" Kurt asked, staring at the floor. He did not want Blaine to see him blush even more.

"Eager, aren't we?" Blaine murmured and then he laid his hand on Kurt's lower back and began to walk with him to the exit door.

Kurt did flinch when he felt the hand on his back but he let Blaine touch him, it was just nice. Blaine still had the feeling in his chest, the feeling he had every time he was near Kurt. Kurt was on his phone, texting someone. When Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder, he saw that he was texting that he does not need a ride home.

When the exited the school, Kurt looked over the parking lot, searching if it was clear of all his friends. He turned his eyes to Blaine.

"I told Finn that he doesn't have to wait for me," Kurt said and Blaine frowned.

"You and Finn, are you, uh-" Blaine tried to find the right words. He looked almost as a hurt puppy because he was not sure what to think about his soulmate being with someone else.

"No. no! We're step-brothers!" Kurt interrupted him quickly before he could asked if they were with Finn together.

"Oh, okay," Blaine just said as they were already standing in front of a black shiny motorcycle.

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the vehicle. He gulped when he saw Blaine to sit on it.

"I-I'm not gonna sit on this," Kurt said like he was hundred percent sure of it. Blaine just raised his eyebrow.

"You have to if you wanna have coffee," Blaine said and sighed when he saw Kurt's eyes widen even more after his look on the vehicle.

"C'mere," Blaine said and when Kurt did, Blaine took a black helmet and put it on Kurt's head, Kurt was not even complaining about his hair and that was something unheard.

"Nothing is gonna hurt you, okay?" Kurt nodded. "Now get on." Kurt did as Blaine said, putting his hands on Blaine's waist.

"What about your helmet?" Kurt asked as he realized that Blaine did not have one.

"It's on your head, beautiful," he replied.

"But some-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine.

"It's better when something happens to me, okay?" Blaine turned his head, to see over his shoulder on Kurt. "Now hold me better. Or you will slip and we don't want that to happen." Blaine took Kurt's hands and he pulled them so Kurt slided closer to his back. Blaine wrapped Kurt's arms around his torso. Then he started the engine.

"I'm going to die," Blaine heard Kurt to squeak as the motorcycle moved. Kurt's arms were now almost smothering Blaine but he was not complaining.

The whole time Blaine heard some mumbling and humming from the boy behind him.

"Kurt, we're here," Blaine said as the motorcycle went silent. The taller boy was still holding Blaine like he was some kind of anchor or something, his body glued to Blaine's and head hidden in the shorter boy's back. Blaine looked over his shoulder and he chuckled when he saw Kurt.

"Hey, beautiful, don't worry, we're here. You're okay now, gorgeous." Blaine started to unclench Kurt's fingers. As much as he liked it, he wanted Kurt to be alright. He unwillingly freed himself and got down from the vehicle where Kurt was still sitting.

Blaine took the helmet off Kurt's head and started examining him. Kurt seemed really panicky. Blaine shook with him gently, saying calming words but it did not work, Kurt did not even look at him. He sighed.

Suddenly Blaine did something unexpected, he did not even think about it. He cupped Kurt's face, looking him into the sky blue ponds. Blaine closed the small space between them and pressed his lips against Kurt's, it was caring, kind. Kurt finally got out of the shock from the ride even thou now he was shocked by the kiss. When he realized that Blaine's lips were against his, he reciprocated the kiss gently, tasting Blaine's lips. And yes of course, there were fireworks. Eventually, they parted.

"Wow," Blaine breathed out, staring in Kurt's eyes. The boy was looking back, smiling dopey.

"Yeah, wow," Kurt agreed. Blaine finally looked away, well more like on Kurt's body. Kurt was still sitting on the motorcycle and Blaine had to say it was a really nice view.

"As much I like you on the motorcycle, I think we should go inside," Blaine said, reaching out for Kurt and helping him to get out of the vehicle. He entwined their fingers together and lead Kurt to a Italian restaurant. Kurt finally had the time to look around. They obviously were not in Lima.

"Uh, were are we? An why are we getting coffee in an Italian restaurant?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine.

"I thought that maybe you don't want the world to know that we're soulmates. So I took you here, it's five minutes from Westerville. I used to go there to school. And believe it or not Italian coffee is the best. And maybe we can make a dinner from it," Blaine said and winked at Kurt, after he checked his watch.

"We rode that thing for more than one hour?" Kurt looked really freaked out.

"Calm down, beautiful, and yes. Don't worry though, the ride back will be better." Blaine said with a smirk as he opened the door of the restaurant for Kurt and they both entered.

* * *

**So, that's it. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
